hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
Liechtenstein
Liechtenstein (リヒテンシュタイン, Lihitenshtain, human name unknown) is a character in the series Axis Powers Hetalia. She represents the country of Liechtenstein . Appearance Liechtenstein has blonde hair, in a chin-length bob cut like her brother, and wears a blue ribbon on the right side of her head. As shown in flashbacks, she used to wear her hair long and in braids, but she cut her hair to look more like Vash and found that it was more comfortable. She wears a long-sleeved dress, but on one occasion dressed in a uniform that she designed to resemble her brother's. Her dress is often shown to be deep red with lighter stripes, though she has also appeared in a pink version of it. Personality And Interests She is described as being rather high-tech, with a humble and mature personality, though she will clearly state her views. She was passed along many different nations throughout her life, which became rough and difficult for her after WWI due to a food shortage. However, Liechtenstein was saved from her situation when Vash found her and adopted her as his sister. Due to her resemblance to her brother after her haircut (and having worn a duplicate uniform), Liechtenstein was once mistaken for being a young boy. She rectified this problem by buying a blue ribbon to wear in her hair. Relationships Vash Zwingli (Switzerland) Main Article: Vash Zwingli He was the one who found Liechtenstein and adopted her as his younger sister, saving her from further difficulties in her life and providing her with the assistance she needed. The two are very close and he cares for her a lot, though unbeknownst to Liechtenstein, their relationship reminds her brother of his long-ago friendship with Roderich, that he'll deny ever happened. In The Anime Liechtenstein first debuts in Episode 23, which adapts some of the first part to Liechtenstein's Journal Of Swiss Dopiness. In the episode, she cuts her hair and expresses interest in being more like her brother. But on the way to their shopping trip, a woman mistakes Liechtenstein as a young boy, causing her to become self-conscious about her flat chest. Liechtenstein later is shown buying a blue ribbon for her hair. In Episode 24, she and Vash both meet up with Roderich at the supermarket and she later notices the similarities between the two when Gilbert brings up Roderich's secret frugality. In Episode 25, Liechtenstein gives her brother a pair of pink pajamas as a gift to thank him for taking care of her. Episode 46 features Vash attempting to teach her self-defense, only for her to instead notice the cute style that he draws in. Liechtenstein's origin is later detailed in Episode 47, when she flashes back to her adoption in a dream. In the anime adaptation, her dress is light pink and short-sleeved, rather than having long sleeves. The neck ribbon on her dress was changed from red to green, while her hair color was slightly altered to be sandy blonde. Volume 6 of the anime DVD will include her and Vash's "Marukaite Chikyuu". It will be released in late December of 2009. She will be the first female character to have a version of "Marukaite Chikyuu". Trivia *Her birthday, July 12th, corresponds with the date that Liechtenstein was given full sovereignty after its accession to the Confederation Of The Rhine in 1806. *Though she has no known human name, she has been referred to as Lili by some fans, from a shortening of her nation name and from the Lily flower, which is sometimes considered to be a national flower of Liechtenstein. *It is debatable if she shares her brother's surname. While most fans give her the last name of Zwingli to match her brother, others will point the fact that 2/3rds of the population of Liechtenstein are Catholic, and that it would be unlikely that she would take the surname of a Protestant reformer. Until the time comes when or if Hidekaz Himaruya gives her a human name, it will continue to be a source of debate. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:European Characters